


月球上的人

by Qcie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: 被绑架的Harry和绑匪Zayn的垃圾爱情故事……Zayn/Harry，前后代表攻受有抹布。然后芬崽和其他一些人物作为线索人物出现。





	月球上的人

 

00

 

Fionn喜欢解谜。

他在转正的时候和人力资源部的文职警员这么说了。那个可能已经把自己在警校学的基础格斗知识忘光的秃顶男人听到这句话眼睛都没眨一下，Fionn也明白那些所谓的询问意向只不过是走个流程。

一个星期后他收到通知，当天下午他和其他拥有共同命运的年轻人就一齐去了伦敦警察厅报道。

Jack Lowden，他的上司，苏格兰场著名的“菜鸟”探长——这倒不是说他的能力很弱，相反，他因为个人能力太强所以总是负责带新人，查案的时候身边跟着一群还没有拔枪瞄准过真正罪犯的菜鸟们，破案率却不会像别的警员一样受到影响。

他们毕恭毕敬的对着Jack行了礼，背后是其他前辈们不留情面的嘲笑——Fionn马上听懂了这些笑声背后的意思，肯定只有新人才会做这么多余的事情。

Jack倒是没笑，摆摆手示意他们省掉这些无关紧要的理解，估计早就习惯了年轻人的笨拙。他的手里拿着几份档案，塞到他们手中，Fionn接过的时候Jack多看了他几眼，然后带着他们走进最里面的一间会议室。

会议室什么都没有，只有最基础的家具，靠墙的白板像是刚被人擦干净，还留着几道残留的黑色笔画，固定用的磁铁堆在一边，仿佛在拼凑着一幅彩色的星座图。

Fionn有点紧张，他挑了一张椅子坐下，打开那些档案。里面的纸张还带着打印机的热度，没有折痕也没有被翻看过的痕迹，这是一份全新的资料，一个全新的案子。

“入门第一课，绑架案。”Jack走到白板旁边，打开他自己的资料袋，从里面拿出了Fionn入职以来遇到的第一个谜题。

 

谜题有着一张诱人的脸，即使是被劣质油墨打印在最普通的相纸上，也无法阻止谜题对众人的诱惑。他长着咖啡色的卷发，弯弯曲曲的一直坠落到肩膀处，翡翠色的眼睛在阳光下折射着年轻的鲜活，被周围环境污染成不彻底的澄澈，镜头捕抓到的这一瞬，男孩躺在花丛里笑出自己的酒窝，融化的泪水逃离情绪的牢笼，对于自己成为受害人的未来一无所知。

 

“这是我们需要找到的人，Harry Styles。”

 

他那时就知道自己一辈子都不会忘记这个谜题。

 

01

 

Jack只花了十分钟给他们讲清楚案件的基础信息，白板被他有条理的写满了线索，失踪的Harry被用磁铁贴在中间。Fionn低头盯着那些崭新的纸张咀嚼着这宗绑架案寥寥无几的讯息时，肩膀被Jack拍了一下。

 

“你跟我来。”

 

Fionn收拾好自己的资料放进原来的文件夹里，跟着Jack走出了警厅。他们没有开警车，而是开了一辆局里隐藏身份用的普通黑色轿车，Jack开车带他来到一栋从外表就可以看出来价格不菲的复式宅邸前。那栋楼的门口有一名站岗的警员，Jack向他出示自己的证件后带着Fionn穿过那些黄色的封锁胶带进入房屋内部。

如果让Fionn下定义，这只不过是一栋很普通的富豪住宅，那种只是用于存放他们财富的大宅子。房子的一楼有着很精致的装修，考究的水晶灯从天花板参差落下，随处可见的展柜里摆放着炫耀用的高格调艺术品，如果不是白色大理石瓷砖上那摊被圈起来的血液，一切都会因为太过夺目而变得无趣。

“别盯着那摊血看了，上楼。”Jack笑了，“我年轻的时候也总是被凶案现场吸引，但最后我发现最重要的线索永远都不在那里。”

Fionn跟着他上楼，这也是血液延伸的路线，仿佛他正逆着血的河流寻找源头。二楼很多房间都是空着的，又大又空，什么都没有。其中最小的一间却塞满了东西，Fionn说不清是因为这房间本来就小还是东西太多才显得小，那就像Harry自己堆砌出来的一个玩具房，有他平时用的奢侈品，也有一些街边小摊贩卖的便宜货，搜证队一定早就把这些东西翻了个遍，Fionn不懂为什么Jack要带他来这里。

Jack踏进去，让Fionn自己搜证，他只得带上手套进去查看。Jack看着Fionn毫无头绪的翻看一些物品，终于开口：“我需要你去想象。”

Fionn停下动作看着Jack，寻求一个答案。

“我希望你可以想象一下，如果你是Styles，你会怎么在这里生活。”

如果他是Harry，一个八岁的时候就成为孤儿的人。依赖信托基金，背负着一大笔在二十岁即将继承的遗产，没有在经济上的苦恼，他买了很多大房子，像小孩收集玩具。他的朋友很多，要参加的派对很多，偶尔客串一次平面模特在网络上走红——虽然最后被贴在警察局的白板上。他应该会是一个没有烦恼的人。

但他失踪了一个月，居然没有人发现。就连他唯一的叔叔也以为他陆续收到的勒索信是Harry的玩笑，如果不是他的某一个朋友想来找他借钱，就不会有人推开那扇一直没锁的门，也不会看到那摊红色的Harry。他看似很快乐，实际上生活在快乐的另一端。他是一朵蒲公英，所有人都想吹掉他毛绒绒的洁白花冠，然后迎着风追逐那些美好，将光秃秃的枝干丢在泥土里，腐烂，发臭，没有人关心失去那些有趣特质的Harry——他留在地板上干涸的血迹就是证明。

 

“他活得很孤独。”

 

Jack似乎很满意Fionn的回答。正想说点什么的时候，站岗的警员跑上来叫他们马上下去，他们找到了Harry Styles。

Jack是最先反应过来的人，他们一起跑下楼。另一位站岗的警员抱着一个晕倒的男孩，救护车还在路上，他只能这样照顾这个虚弱的男孩。Fionn蹲下来观察这位自己走回家的受害者，手抚过他被剃到耳根的头发，即使如此也带着卷曲的柔软，他能从敞开的衣领看到那些伤痕，在手心感觉到结块的血痂。

Jack蹲下来，握着男孩攥紧的手，拿出那张被他握在拳心里的纸，那张纸的材质和其他勒索信一模一样。

“I can’t change ,things I can’t.”

这不是谜题的终点。

 

02

 

Harry被送往医院，而他们开始反复查看周边的监控录像。

很遗憾的是，他没有被任何一个摄像头捕抓到。周边似乎也没有人留意到这个在街上走得跌跌撞撞的青年，这里都是相似的大房子，装着一茬又一茬宿醉的富二代，没几个人能给他们提供有用讯息——如果他们发现Harry Styles，第一反应也不会是报警而是把他拖进来继续游戏。

这一切都很乱，迷宫的出口被涂上了视觉系的油彩。他是一个夺目的人，轻松的收获一大批喜爱，可是当他消失时，就像一个从海底深处浮出水面的气泡，大家都熟视无睹。

Fionn比对了那张纸条，之前Harry叔叔收到的勒索信和在Harry房间发现的笔记本，字迹是一样的，说明它们全都是Harry自己写的。根据Harry叔叔给的口供，他不相信这些勒索信的原因就是Harry之前就已经开过一次这样的玩笑，他和这个侄子关系并不亲密，只是按照遗嘱负责管理那一大笔遗产，等到Harry二十岁的时候就可以真正拥有那笔财富。当然，他叔叔倒也坦白，如果Harry死了或者出了什么意外这笔钱就是他的。

所以这会是一场谋杀吗？发现Harry之后警方通知了他的叔叔，但据他们所知这位叔叔现在都没去看自己的侄子。Fionn把那些勒索信拼在一起，可以从内容看出Harry一开始还很害怕，勒索信的篇幅随着时间推移越来越短，基本是隔两天就寄出一封，而在警方接到报案的前一个礼拜则彻底消失了。延续三个星期的求助信都被他叔叔漠视了，从某种意义上也可以算作一种谋杀。

而这一个月绑匪们到底对Harry做了什么？

他们熬了一整个通宵，直到快天亮的时候Fionn才趴在桌子上眯了一会。但还不到一小时的时间他就被Jack整个拉起来运到Harry所在的医院，Jack的下巴长出了乱糟糟的胡茬，让他看起来比平时要凶狠。他们被护士领到Harry的病房，那个失踪一个月后又离奇晕倒在自己家门口的青年坐在病床上享受自己的病号餐，看到Fionn之后露出灿烂的笑容。

Fionn不知道怎么回应，所以他只是点点头。然后注意到Harry身边坐着一个人。

他站起来了，比Fionn高一点，鼻梁上架着一副银边细框眼镜，他内搭了一件黑白条纹的高领毛衣，外面的黑色的长风衣很好的修饰了他的体型。他先后对着Jack和Fionn伸出手，Fionn握住他手的时候留意到上面的纹身和那个特别的玫瑰戒指……

他觉得自己在哪里见过这个戒指。

“Zayn Malik，Harry的律师。”男人简单的介绍了自己。

“我们可以等你吃完再录口供。”Jack点点头，尽量用温柔的声音对着Harry说。

但是Harry推开了自己的食物托盘，像是完全不介意：“你问吧。”

Jack启动自己的录音笔，开始了他的询问。

刚开始问的都是很常规的问题，还没有进入核心部分。Jack在试探Harry的精神状态，而Harry在很努力的跟上Jack，他说话语速很慢，大概是被嘴角的瘀青背后带来的疼痛所累，又或者他本来说话就这样，沉浸在自己的世界里，一点点的组织语言，怕太快就会不小心暴露自己真正的想法。

直到现在他也还是微笑着回答问题，Jack在很认真的倾听。Fionn却有些不自在，他在车上看完了医院给出的验伤报告，密封的证物袋已经被Jack打开过了，里面有一些照片，X光片和医疗诊断书，还有一个刻录了所有证据的CD，常规的搜证程序。但是那些照片，那些打印在白纸上的字眼都指向了一个事实……他不知道在医生取证的时候Harry是否醒着，他想象着伤痕累累的Harry被推到一个诊室里，为了保密里面只有一个医生和一个护士，他们拿着棉棒在他的伤口处取样，拍照前争取他的同意，拍他最私密，伤得最痛的地方，他也会像现在这样配合，讨好着所有人。

他的伤口被绷带纱布和病号服盖住了，但Fionn看着他，依然知道每一处伤口的深浅。

“Harry，我意识到你一直在逃避一个词语，你一直说他们打你，虐待你，伤害你，但你都不肯说那个词。”Jack把手放在Harry没受伤的那只手上，轻轻的握着给予安慰，“你被他们强暴了。”

“不，不是的。”Harry抽回了自己的手。

“你是想说这不是强暴吗？”

“不是他们，只有一个人。”Harry焦急地拉住Zayn的手，Zayn弯下腰在他的耳边低语，安抚Harry的情绪。Harry张开手，Zayn就熟练的给了他一个拥抱，让卷发男孩趴在自己肩头哭。Harry的手紧紧的抓住Zayn大衣的布料，指关节发白。这个英俊的律师很有礼貌的请他们离开，听上去很抱歉。

Jack摇摇头，表示理解。他带着Fionn这走出病房后继续说：“这和验伤报告不符，Harry依旧在逃避现实。行凶的绝对不止一个人。他体内采样有几组不一样的DNA。”

Fionn不这么想，他觉得Harry说的是真的。但他那时没有任何可以拿来反驳Jack的线索，作为一个新人，他总觉得自己的猜测带着不确定性，他还没有建立起对自己直觉的信任机制。

“他和他律师好像太亲密了……”Fionn试探性地问道。

Jack没忍住笑了出来，他拍了拍Fionn的肩膀：“你不会真觉得那只是他的律师吧？菜鸟。”

“他也许很特别，但Harry Styles只是一个普通的有钱人。他们收集世界上所有好看的玩意，无论是承受着痛苦还是享受着快乐时，因为他们的心是空的，需要找东西来填满。”

“你看起来很懂。”Fionn咀嚼他那番话。

“见得多了你也能编出一些还算有道理的话。”Jack收起了笑容，“你可以听，也可以不听。最重要的是跟随你自己的直觉。”

Fionn点点头。回头朝Harry病房的方向望去，他的直觉告诉他Jack是错的，他们一定还遗漏了什么线索。

他决定留下来守着Harry。

03

 

Fionn在Harry的病房外等了一个多小时，Zayn才打开门从里面走出来，他脱掉了自己的外套，Fionn在开门的那几秒钟里看到那件外套现在被留在了Harry的怀里，Harry搂着那件外套睡得很沉。

Zayn对他点点头，路过他走向走廊尽头的自动贩卖机。他按了一罐咖啡，才发现Fionn跟在他身后。

“你想问什么？”Zayn单手打开那罐咖啡，疑惑地看着Fionn。

“你是什么时候认识Harry的。”

“我们的私事对案件会有什么帮助吗？”Zayn也帮Fionn按了一罐咖啡，和他在旁边的长椅上坐下。

Fionn接过那罐咖啡，但是没喝：“我下班了，只是想找个人闲聊一下。你们看上去感情有点太好了。这不会影响你的判断吗？”

“我和他之间的利害关系可能还没有你和他之间的利害关系来得密切。”Zayn转动着他大拇指上的玫瑰戒指，“你相信他说的话吗？”

“你想说的是哪一句。”

“他说行凶的只有一个人。”

“但是你应该也看到了证物袋，我们有足够的理由去推断那是群体犯罪……他的精神状态还不是很稳定，想不起来嫌疑人的样子，那么我们只能先跟着证据走。”Fionn看着Zayn的眼睛，决定不把自己内心真正的想法说出来。

“我更愿意相信他的说法，Harry不是个想象力很丰富的人，很多时候他说的话半真半假，他在这方面很聪明，知道自己要怎么表演才能博取人们的同情心，”Zayn喝了一口咖啡继续说，“可是这次的事件显然是他无法处理的，所以他没必要撒谎，他身上收到的伤害足够赚取一票眼泪了，不需要费这些力气。”

“听上去很冷漠。”

“不然呢？”律师开始研究Fionn的表情，“你觉得他会羞于承认被一群男人上了？”

“那是性侵，和他平时参与的娱乐活动不一样。”Fionn挑选着用词。

“对于他来说也许没有什么差别。”

“在房间里的时候你看起来像是他的保护者，但是现在你在说着羞辱他的话。一个律师的职业素养就是背着客户讲他的坏话？”

Zayn笑了：“因为我现在下班了，而我的谈话对象是一个下班后的警察，所以我允许自己口无遮拦一点，假装我们是在讨论一本小说的主人公。如果主人公说谎了，他的确是被一群人强暴了，而他又恰好是那么漂亮的一个人，漂亮但是不脆弱，看上去似乎怎么对待他都合适。”

“他们会掰开他的腿，让他躺着或跪在地面上——总之是最方便的姿势。他的膝盖有很多划伤，又红又肿，一定是被石头硌的;这群人可能会针对谁能第一个享用他而发生争执，他们花了一点时间讨论。在这些时间里收集齐了他们要的道具：他们的皮带，墙角堆放的垃圾堆里找出来的水管，还有用来绑住他的绳索。那些男人很粗鲁，他们只知道用暴力去达到自己的目的，Harry遇到过很多这样的人，他们觉得自己可以撕碎一朵花，那么这朵花就属于他们，他很熟悉这种人的思维。那么Harry害怕吗？当然害怕。第一个男人操他的时候掐着他的脖子，被他的朋友指责坏了Harry的嗓子，惨叫的声音都被掐熄了;第二个男人吸取了前一个人的经验，用皮带有铁扣的那一头鞭打他……”

Zayn突然停下了他的描述，他说那段话的时候一直观察着Fionn，褐色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。

“你知道一共有几组DNA吗。即便如此，你还希望他是在说谎吗？”

这不是一个疑问句。他知道。Fionn知道。做着噩梦的Harry也知道。

“我们会找到真凶的。”

Zayn摇摇头，摘下那副装饰用的眼镜，站起身准备离开。

离开前他留下一句话。

 

“祝你们好运。”

 

04

 

“你准备好了吗。”

“Finley！我等你很久了。”

穿好靴子的Harry站起来，给了Fionn一个拥抱。一周不到的时间里他恢复得还不是很完全，但精神看上去不错。他倒没有费心思遮住自己的伤口，暴露着脖子上被人掐出来的淤青，散挂的围巾对他而言只有装饰作用。Fionn辨认出他的外套是Zayn之前留下来的，但他没有多问什么。

“那我们走吧。”

他负责把Harry送到安全屋里，Harry的出现反而让整个案件陷入了瓶颈，警长决定先减少这个专案组的警员，Jack对此很不满，但说得难听一点，这只是一宗涉及到个人的绑架案“而已”，伦敦还有更多治安问题，那些值得在新闻播一播的案例对于警长的晋升更有用。Fionn对这些灰色地带没有什么意见，因为他知道自己改变不了。

Harry跟在他身后走向停车场。他是一个个子很高的男人，比Zayn还要高上一点，但是他能像一只猫咪一样缩起来，以至于Fionn都没有太留意到这个显而易见的事实——这些天Fionn仔细回想着Zayn说的那番话，他对Harry的评价里有着一股扭曲的爱意，占有欲十分强烈。Fionn特地查了Zayn相关的所有背景资料，没有任何可疑的地方，干净得可怕。

也许是他想多了。

“我们可以换一辆车吗？”Harry看到用来接送的车辆，似乎不太满意。

“警察局只分给我们这辆车，安全屋离这里不远，我觉得你可以忍受一下。”

“如果我说我在附近有一辆车呢？”Harry不依不饶，“反正只要有你在就可以对吧？离这里很近，我保证。”

按道理来说是不可以的，这就是无理取闹。但Fionn很想搞清楚Harry脑子里在想什么，所以他同意了。

Harry很高兴。他拉着Fionn走到附近的一个停车场。他没撒谎，这里离医院确实很近，他们步行也只花了十分钟。

Harry和保安说了两句话，就拿到了一把车钥匙，把它递给Fionn。

“我之前在这里停了一辆车……”Harry一边说，一边走到一辆白色的古董车旁，“这辆车开了没多久我就腻了，所以我就把它丢在这里再也没有捡回去。但是我有拜托保安帮我保养。”

Fionn沉默着点点头，他们坐进车里，听着车辆启动时低沉的引擎声，无法否认有钱人的车是比局里的车舒适。

“你为什么不想上刚才那辆车？”

“……”Harry思考了一会，“……因为那会让我想起被绑架的时候。”

Fionn一愣：“你和Jack说你不记得怎么被运走的。”

“当时我是没想起来，可他也没有天天来问我，我不想去打扰他。”

“你在想什么，这怎么会是打扰？”Fionn差点冲了一个红灯，“你不想抓住那些凶手吗？”

 

“无所谓。这不是我经历过最糟的事情。”

 

车内安静了下来。Fionn一下子想不到反驳的话，他看了一眼Harry。他的表情很平淡，卷翘的睫毛低垂着，乖巧地坐在副驾驶座上，冷冰冰的抛下一句重磅炸弹，然后他好像看到了什么，眼睛亮了起来。

 

“前面右转。”

“……那不是安全屋的方向。”

“我想先回家一趟。”

“那也不是你家的方向。”

“Fionn，你还想不想知道谜题的真相是什么。”

“……”

 

最后他们开到了离市中心很远的地方，这个片区的治安很混乱，Fionn不确定他们离开车后还能不能确保这辆车的完整性，Harry看上去居然很开心，他催促Fionn下车，把他带到一栋楼前。

这里的楼间距很小，采光都很差，楼梯的宽度也只刚刚够一个成年人走过，如果是两个人相遇还要尴尬的避让。Fionn不可避免的蹭到了一些墙灰，他观察着周遭的环境，还能闻到空气里令人不适的淡淡的霉味。最后他们在接近顶楼的位置停留。Harry踢开那个脏兮兮的地毯，拿出下面的钥匙，打开那扇生锈的铁门。

铁门里面的情况意外的好。那是一个空房间，每一面墙，甚至是天花板都画着涂鸦，也因此看不出原来的糟糕的墙体情况。这些涂鸦一层覆盖着一层，里面有精心设计的图案，也有随意的涂鸦，用完的喷罐被丢在一角，房间的另一端则是摆放整齐的画具和一张黑色的皮沙发，皮沙发上有一只白色的玩具熊，有人给小熊盖上了一张暖色调的毯子。

Harry走过去，拿出那只熊，拍掉上面的灰，那些灰全都掉到了他新靴子的鞋面上。他转过身来看着Fionn：“拿走这只熊就可以了。我们走吧。”

但是Fionn没有理他，他愣愣的盯着那一处。当他想上前几步看清楚一点的时候，Harry挡在了他前面，用空着的手抓住Fionn的手臂，那双绿色的眼睛直直的看向他。

“怎么了？我们走吧，Fionn。”

于是Fionn知道自己没看错。

沙发底下反光的是一条带血的锁链。

他决定先把Harry送到安全屋，然后再通知Jack来查一查这个地方。

但他没想到的是，一旦他开着车带Harry远离了那个街区到达安全范围内，那栋楼就被炸了。

 

05

 

安全屋是一个伪概念，没有任何特别之处，只是一些毫无规律四处分散的民房，确保证人不会被轻易找到。人们很矛盾，希望确保安全却要把安全寄望给随机性，希望歹徒永远找不到那个地方。

Harry来到安全屋的第一天是Fionn值班，他和组里另外一个人轮值，但是那人总是找借口推推托托，一来二去Fionn直接申请全权负责，在组里的人渐渐对这宗案子失去耐心的情况下他还是保持着第一天拿到卷宗时的新鲜感。

他可以理解那个警员，毕竟Harry确实不是一个安分守己的人。

安全屋的环境自然和他原本的豪宅没得比，为了方便监管房屋都比较小，没有单独的卧室，大部分的常用家具堆放在客厅，像廉价的酒店客房，除了洗浴，你基本上没有什么获得隐私的时候。

其实这样的房子谁住都会有些怨言，Harry难搞的地方不是这里。他倒是对居住环境适应良好，一进门就安顿好了他自己和那只熊的去处——只是要求多多。他缠着警员要来了一架他家里的钢琴，他的吉他，还有很多他喜欢的“玩意”，把原本就不大的空间塞得满满当当，却又保持着诡异的整洁。

而满足他这些要求的是Zayn，因为包括Fionn在内的警员都不喜欢跑腿，更何况按照章程，他们只会提供生活必需品。Zayn会定时来探望他，然后满足Harry口中那些荒谬的要求。每次他来，手里都提着一袋袋的东西，还有一条新的床单，每到这种时候Fionn他们都会跑到安全屋隔间的那个通风糟糕的休息室里呆着，他们宁愿憋死也不要看这两个人做爱——只可惜Harry叫得很大声。

有一次，Zayn刚刚离开，手里拿着他们换下来的弄脏的床单，看到他把那条昂贵的床单丢到楼道的垃圾桶里后，Fionn松了一口气，得以回到自己正常的工作岗位。Fionn环视这个房间，可以看出来又多了一些新带来的东西，而刚洗完澡的Harry穿着黑色的丝质睡袍，坐在新换的印花床单上，他的钢琴挨着床脚，所以他可以坐在自己的床上弹钢琴。他声音沙哑，淘气地要求Fionn猜测他弹的是哪一首名曲。在明知道自己不可能猜出来的情况下Fionn还是只能陪他玩，他对音乐有一点研究，但不是那么全面，个人的所有音乐学识只来自于半途而废的钢琴班。

性事让Harry疲惫，他弹琴的时候时常卡顿，像一台老旧的电脑在播放音乐时出现读取困难的情况，硬盘的处理速度太慢，让他弹出的音符凑不成调。

于是Fionn只能说：“我听不出来。”

Harry看上去很失望：“因为我其实不会弹钢琴。”

屋子很暗，为了防止证人被暗杀，安全屋的窗户朝向也是有特定考量的，不能让狙击手有任何的角度介入。所以Harry住的这屋子窗户对着一堵墙，间隔只有一米多，只有天气很好的时候才能看到光亮，靠那盏老旧的吊灯照明。

今天他们没开那盏吊灯，Fionn坐在Harry的身边，靠窗外施舍的少得可怜的光观察他。

“我可以教你弹钢琴。”他做出了一个决定。

“真的吗？”Harry的语气里有一丝兴奋，但随后又低沉下来，“可是我很笨。”

 

“我什么都想赢，可是我很笨。”

 

Fionn靠近了一点，崭新的床单还未变成贴合的柔软，联想到Zayn刚刚和Harry在这张床上做的事情让他有点不自在，他打开灯，让视野变得更清晰，然后把手放在琴键上，让Harry看着他怎么动。

他们弹着断断续续的曲调，Harry突然变得很开心，他感觉自己学得还不错。

Fionn意识到现在是合适的时机了，他装作毫不在乎的样子，眼睛依旧盯着琴键，问：“你想谈谈吗？”

“谈什么。”Harry收回了自己的手。

“谈谈你的感受，你可以发泄的东西你都可以说出来。”

Fionn看过一些案例，虽然他没在专职负责性侵案的部门呆过。一般而言，性侵案的受害人心理上的后遗症很难修复，但是Harry除了第一天Fionn和Jack在医院给他们录口供的时候表现出一点相应的症状外，其他时候活泼得像个正常的年轻人，他过快的把那些伤害全盘吸收了，快得没有一丝痕迹，就算是之前和Fionn提到的他害怕某一些让他回忆起案发过程的物件，他也表现得很平淡，仿佛那场暴行是一块扔进海里的小石头，涟漪褪去之后就被他内化成无关紧要的一部分。

Harry听完Fionn弹得一小段，继续跟上，这次他弹得很慢，因为分神了。

“我不知道你为什么想听这些。”

“我说过，因为这对于警方侦破案件有帮助，”Fionn不想气氛僵硬得这么快，“大概对你的心理康复也有帮助。”

“没有用的。”Harry结束了自己的弹奏，“对前者，对后者都不会有帮助，尤其是后者。”

“首先你要尝试过才可以下这样的结论。”

“我试过，试过很多，很多，很多次，Finley，你该教我下一段了。”

“我不会白教你，直到你给我解释清楚。”

Harry有点不耐烦了，他沉默了很久：“可以，但是你要跟我一起躺在床上，然后我才会告诉你。”

Fionn不知道Harry又闹什么别扭，他只能照做。他很僵硬的躺在床上，Harry跑去关了灯，拉上窗帘挡那点没有用的光，才愿意躺下来。

这时Fionn才发现天花板贴了很多夜光的星星，闪闪烁烁拼出银河的模样，他刚刚都没有抬头看，所以才没有发现这破安全屋已经被Harry改造成这样了。

Harry爬上床，缩在Fionn身边，发现了他看天花板的动作。

“Zayn贴的，他说我看着那些星星的时候，眼睛会更漂亮，所以你们可以找他算账，我认真的。”

“你一定跟你的律师说了很多东西，比和我们说的都要多得多。”

“这倒不是，我和他不是这样的关系，Zayn没有那么关心我的过去，他信任我，”Harry说，“他知道要治愈我，逼我描述过程没有任何的意义。只有时间才能改变所有。”

“听起来你很喜欢他。”

“他爱我，”Harry回得很快，“我有时候……不知道自己在什么地方。在家里醒来，在其他地方醒来好像也没有什么不一样，因为我基本上不会再见到那些人第二次……我跟Jack说我不记得细节，是因为那时候，我以为我只是像平时一样被丢在什么奇怪的地方，而没有察觉到自己被绑架了——但是有一天，我醒来的时候看到了Zayn，然后在那之后的每一天，他都会回来找我。”

Fionn觉得这个时间顺序不太对，但他没有打断Harry的描述。

“我看过心理医生，吃过药，但我很快就因为受不了那些副作用停药了。每次去见心理医生，她就会问我很多问题，比如我最近干了什么，有时候我觉得我做的那些事会让很开心，她却会告诉我那其实是不对的，我不应该那么堕落，然后我那些开心的回忆就会被内疚和后悔给覆盖掉……可是她们从来都不会告诉我到底要怎么解决，因为就算我听了他们的话，把所有细节都说出来，也不会改变任何事情，只会让我从另一个角度再次重温那些事件，把他们记得更牢固。”

“后来我想明白了，其实他们之所以想听我说出自己所有的经历，只是因为他们需要知道自己已经取得了什么样的进展，吸收我提供的新信息会让他们觉得，终于，自己的治疗有了更进一步的突破，从守口如瓶的患者嘴里挖出消息让他们觉得自己比其他人更胜一筹——其实他们怎么会知道怎么处理这一切？他们又没有经历过我所经历过的事情。这些悲剧是毒药，没有人能撑到最后，每个人都会自动规避令他们抑郁的故事，Fionn，你们从来没有好好正视过我。”

“你是警察，所以你相信法律。但你没有尝试过被陪审团怀疑的滋味，因为‘有一位证人能提供Harry Styles的性爱录像，所以这可能只是纨绔子弟的无聊私仇，浪费司法正义罢了’——你没有站在那里听法律践踏事实。而我站在那里听陌生人质问是不是污蔑那个官员强奸我。”

那个年纪的Fionn觉得Harry说的全是歪理，但他无法反驳，他从来都不是能言善辩的人。

 

而之后他回想起自己的第一件案子，就会告诉自己，如果他能更细心一点就好了。如果他能更细心一点，进门的时候不要因为尴尬回避Harry的目光，弹钢琴的时候看一眼Harry，就会发现Harry的脖子上的掐痕因为刚洗完热水澡的缘故颜色变得更深，但绝对不是旧伤能到达的程度；他弹钢琴的手之所以僵硬不是因为他太笨了，是因为手刚被人粗暴地捏过；高个子男孩走路的姿势那么笨拙，真的是你脑袋里臆想的那个普通的原因吗？

Harry说对了，他是毒药，所有人都在急着逃离他身边悲伤的氛围，才会忽略掉这么显而易见的事实。

 

“我教你弹下一段。”

 

他只憋出这样笨拙的，没有任何用处的话。

 

 

06

 

在第一千零一次忍受了导演——Tom Hardy的辱骂之后，Aneurin爆发了。

他知道这个导演在工作的时候脾气有点大，是的，他知道。所以他的爆发不是因为对导演的不满（好吧，还是有那么一点的），是出于一个演员对自己的怀疑，他出道这么多年好久没有像这样为一个角色头疼了。

他要出演一部传记片，谢天谢地还是男一号，而那部电影的男主角是一年前侦破英国持续两个月的连环谋杀案的Fionn Whitehead——在他之前这案件连轴转手了好几个探员，嫌疑人用各种各样恶心人的手法杀人，每一具尸体都有不同死法，聪明得毫无痕迹，但被他神奇的解决了。

然后这个年轻的神人——Aneurin不得不提醒自己对方比自己小十岁，好莱坞的选角调度从没在年龄上敏感过。他在新闻发布会上背了一段丘吉尔的演讲，云里雾里的被媒体炒作一番，他的传奇事迹就成为了电影厂牌竞争的剧本之一。

半年前Aneurin躲在自己的公寓里，翻开了那本经纪人塞给他的皱巴巴的剧本，能感觉每一页都沾满了莱昂纳多那些大牌们嫌弃的指纹，在美国演员面前他们这些英国人（即外来务工人员）的剧本大概还是缺了那么一些魅力，即使是Tom Hardy这样的导演也请不动他——在片场呆了一个多月后他知道原因了，Aneurin已经是有经验的演员，也受不了他工作时的认真劲，光是走路的一个镜头就能拍上二十几遍。

“你这么了解Fionn？你又不认识他本人。”

“实际上，”Tom居然没生气，他笑得老奸巨猾，“我真的认识。不如你们见个面吧。”

然后他坐在酒吧里，听来美国度假的Tom男友的同事——年轻的Fionn本尊讲了一晚上他的第一次破案过程。

这个案子他早就听过了，他在为这个角色做准备的时候做了不少研究，当然也包括本尊接触到的第一个案子。案子的结尾很平庸，就是Harry的叔叔谋害他，为了他即将得到的那笔遗产而花钱雇佣五人作案团伙伪装成绑架，想趁此让Harry“意外”死亡。而侦破的过程也没有什么特别的：他叔叔在自己的家里被他雇佣的其中一个歹徒枪杀了，因为失败的歹徒没能成功勒索到他应得的封口费，而在警方追捕过程中，他迫于压力选择自首，供认不韪，承认自己和另外四人强暴了受害者，在那之后为了独吞封口费杀死了其余四名凶手，并说出自己的藏尸地点——法医提取了尸体的DNA，确实和Harry体内的精液一致。于是案子破了，Harry顺利继承了他应得的遗产，没有什么可疑的地方。出于对证人的保护报纸上甚至都没有这位受害者的照片。

要Aneurin描述的话，这起案件的重口程度远不如剧本里所写的，但是Fionn说了一晚上。

“这些有什么特别的呢？这位Harry？” Aneurin很好奇，一边问一边仔细的记下Fionn的微小习惯，“我能从你的故事里听出他不是一个普通的受害者，你对他……有点内疚？别这样看着我，演员和你们警察差不多，在读懂别人心理的方面你可能还不如我呢——虽然我不明白这层内疚，但我相信你作为警察会接触到更多奇怪的人，那么他到底还有什么地方能让你如此念念不忘。”

“……”Fionn喝完了自己的酒，“其实作案的有六个人。但我没有上报。”

Aneurin震惊了，面前这位年轻的传奇渎职着实令人担忧，但他听到故事的转折居然有点兴奋，大概作为演员他还是喜欢更戏剧性的发展。

Fionn却没有往下说，他拿出自己包里的一个本子——那个本子很厚，像一个贪心的小孩塞的三明治一样，在那个牛皮质地的本子皮里不停加塞自己的思想，本应是高档的皮质也被主人画满了图案，一条束绳勉勉强强的扣住本子。

“你可以慢慢看。看完再联系我。”Fionn抛下这句话和一个电话号码后就离开了。

Aneurin怀着满肚子的疑问回到了家楼下。他早就打算搬家了，在事业有了不错的发展后他打算搬到更好的地方去，只可惜现在住的地方和他已经定好的住处比离片场更近，他就决定多住一会。

其实这里也没什么不好，无非是小了点，可惜Aneurin还是喜欢宽敞一点的房子。

他回家的路上还去超市补了点存货，因此开门的时候很尴尬，只能把本子夹在自己胳膊底下——然后理所当然的，会意外掉在地上。

但是有人先他一步帮他捡了起来，是Alex，住在他隔壁的小模特，和他的设计师男友快快乐乐的同居。

“嗨Aneurin，你掉东西了。”Alex挤出他的酒窝，绿色的眼睛神采奕奕，他用手抚摸过那个本子，“这个本子好漂亮啊，我以前好像也有差不多的，你用这个要做什么呢？”

“你懂得，‘演员’都要做的研究。” Aneurin接回本子，“所以麻烦今晚你和你亲爱的男朋友小声一点啦。”

Alex脸红了，挥挥手和他说再见，然后走进了自己的家。

Aneurin很喜欢这个小弟弟一样的的模特，干他们那一行的都不容易。Aneurin事业还算顺利有起色，而Alex，他就没有见他有过什么像样的活，虽然他似乎总能因为职业缘故有不少试穿后送的名牌衣服——现在的奢侈品公司居然已经奢侈到给落选模特送衣服当安慰了吗？Aneurin倒有点羡慕。也有可能是Alex太漂亮了，他有着完美的身材和脸蛋，谁淘汰他都会为了让那张难过的脸消失而给他一点好处吧？

接着他坐下来，靠在自己打包东西的纸箱子上打开了那个本子。

 

07

 

Harry是被一盆冷水泼醒的。

他试图睁开眼睛，但是难度很大，因为一块布料遮住了他的视野，勒得太狠让他感觉眼球都收到了挤压。鼻子闻到的劣质胶水味和唇部感受到的压迫感让他明白自己的嘴巴被胶带封上了，牢牢的禁锢住他肌肉的拉伸。他在寒冷中又花了一些时间来判断自己现在的状况：他躺在水泥地上抵着一堵墙，那堵墙凹凸不平的硌着他的后背；而他的手脚都被人用很粗的麻绳绑在一起，他动了一下试图坐起来，肚子被人狠狠地踹了一脚。

“呜……”Harry蜷起来，那一脚正好踹在他原来手术的伤口上，刚有愈合迹象的皮肤似乎又要裂开了，他开始慌张，大脑却在想一些无关紧要的事情：他回去之后要做掉那道丑陋的疤痕。如果他是一般人，应该会更担心自己的安危。

可惜他不是。

“你知道，其实我们不一定要揍他的。”Harry听到一个男人的声音，“我好不容易叫醒他，你别给我把人又踹晕了。”

“律师还没来，你叫醒他干嘛，”另一个男人的声音传来，“我可没有你那盯梢的闲工夫。”

“那你继续看你的色情小说去。”

接下来Harry听到一些窸窸窣窣的声音，有人把他扶起来，让他靠在墙面坐着：他真的很讨厌那堵墙，那会磨破他的皮肤。

那个人先是解开了他眼睛上的布条，他们大概绕了好几圈，湿掉的布料终于从他脸上取了下来。Harry睁开眼睛，不断的眨着眼睛来适应室内的光线，想摆脱视野中那些奇异的光点，眼前的男人带了简陋的头套，他无法辨认他的面部特征。

“……”男人把那个布料丢到一边，没撕掉他嘴上的胶带。他在那个吓人的面罩下盯着Harry看，手伸进了Harry的睡袍。

Harry马上往后躲，整个后背激烈的撞在他讨厌的那堵墙上，石子磨得他很痛苦。他被带走的时候刚从自己的浴室出来，所以全身上下只有一件睡袍，连自己的睡裤都没穿上，那种将所有设计强调在保持体感舒适的衣物唯一的缺点在此时被无限放大：它们太薄了，湿水之后带着冰凉的触感黏在他身上。所以男人用手撩开那一层不再轻盈的布料，那双有着粗粝老茧的手就像前不久沾上他血的手术刀，在一点点地割破他的皮肤，将他开膛破肚。

“你干那事之前撕掉他嘴巴上的胶带不是更好吗？”又多出了一个人，Harry在心里默默数。

“我怎么操人你别管。”他面前的那个人头都没回，观察着Harry的反应。他摸到Harry下腹处的缝线，在那凹凸不平的表面上用力按压，拉扯，红肿的伤口沁出一些血珠，男孩疼得一直发抖。

男人开始按揉他的阴茎，嘲笑他稀少的毛发时，走进来三个同样高大的穿着不一的几个男人，只有一个人与他们格格不入，他体型偏瘦，和那些粗壮的肌肉男人没得比，穿着一套考究的西装，剃短的头发被打点得很精致，如果不算上他手背那些曼陀罗纹身，他像是个走错门的华尔街精英。

Harry面前的男人见到来者咒骂了一句，站起身松开了男孩。那个特别的男人看了他一眼，走到他身边。

“你们先出去吧，他害怕你们，不会好好和我配合的。”

那五个人听到这句话明显不满，但不知道是忌惮什么，他们争吵一番后还是退出去了。

棕色眼睛的男人，或许是男孩？Harry觉得他看起来和自己一样年轻。那个男孩蹲下来和他对视，他很好看，如果不是在这种场合相遇，或许他们能有一个比较友好的交流。

“你能站起来吗？我接下来会解开你手上的绳子，答应我不要乱跑。”

Harry点点头，因为除此之外他不知道还能干嘛。他滴水未进已经一段时间了，还流着血，保持同样的姿势太久也无法顺利支撑起自己，想跑也跑不了。

男孩解开了那些绳子，血液循环让Harry的手脚一下子热了起来，也让那些红印子带来的疼痛加倍。他被扶起来，挪到一张椅子上坐着，全身的肌肉都在抗议。

“接下来我会帮你撕下嘴巴上的胶带，前提是不要尖叫，能明白吗？”

Harry点头，然后胶带被用力的撕下，快得他都没来得及叫出声。他马上用手捂住自己的嘴巴，想揉一揉，因为他的脸现在又痒又疼。

那个好看的人在他对面坐下，开始自顾自准备自己的东西。Harry对着那张铁桌子发呆，上面倒映出他现在的样子。

太丑了。他想。他的头发因为水分的缘故半干半湿，乱糟糟的和地面的灰尘砂砾结成一团，耷拉在他的肩膀上；因为生病的缘故脸色苍白，唯一的血色是刚刚被撕下胶带的部分，一个诡异的印子；然后他还穿着一件脏掉的睡袍，松松垮垮的遮住他那块也许已经开始发炎的刀疤和於痕，赤裸的腿暴露在空气中，绳索勒过的地方浮肿着——他想不明白刚刚的男人为什么要碰自己。

“Harry，抬头。”男孩的嗓音很特别，他刚刚点了一根烟，Harry能闻到他吐出的烟味。

他缓缓抬起头，仿佛不能控制自己的脖子一样艰难，那一节节满是神经元的脊椎此刻传递着盐分，在他的大脑填充着哭泣所需要的化学物质。

“别哭了，”他放下那根烟，擦掉那些化学物质，“Zayn Malik，你可以叫我Zayn。”

“Z…Zayn？”Harry听到自己沙哑的声音，哽咽着拉长变细，像一把缺弦的小提琴。

“是的，Zayn。”他重复了一遍，把散在Harry眼前的头发掖到他耳后。

“我可以带你离开这里。”

 

08

 

“我为什么要相信你？”

这次Harry的情绪稳定了很多，但他感觉依旧很糟糕。

“因为你没得选，如果现在你不跟我走，明天这个时候你就会被封进水泥柱里变成某条桥的建材——运气好的话，”Zayn谈论一个杀人计划就像是在讨论晚饭的菜单，他抓着Harry的手，看他涂色手法幼稚的黑色指甲油，“你不问问现在是什么情况吗？被突然从自己家扛走然后在这种地方醒来？”

“我有经验。”Harry想抽回自己的手，但是Zayn攥住了他。

“你叔叔雇佣了那五个人，然后他们的头目请我来帮忙伪造文件。我们现在所在的地方是一个被废弃的地下防空洞，他们把你送到这里之后已经过去了两个小时。”Zayn开始抚摸Harry的手背，一个个的摘下他的戒指，“而你醒来的五分钟内，Ethan和Danniel在一旁看着Nick碰你——他们不着急，因为在杀死你之前他们还有很长的时间来轮流上你，对于这些蹲过监狱的人，男人女人没有差别，更何况他们都看过那个‘小视频’，知道你的价值。按照他们的计划，我只会在这里呆上接下来的一个多小时，时间长到足够让你在我伪造的合同上签下名字，并且写好未来所有用得上的求救信。而这一切你本来都没有机会知道，因为在他们寄出第一封信件之前，你就会变成一具尸体……”

“你说他们看了什么？”Harry在听到那句话之后就再也没有花费心思听其他的部分。

“你的性爱录像？”

Zayn觉得很好笑，自己说了这么多足以吓死一个人的话，对面的男孩却只关心自己做爱的录像是不是已经被人看光了。那是一个很普通的案件，普通到都不配作为论文题材，也正好是他作为学生所旁听的第一个案件——现在Harry的表情就像他当初听到判决结果时一模一样：难过，悲伤，不可置信。绿色的眼睛凝视着他，眼泪无声的落下，像是质问他为什么要让他知道这样残酷的事实，好像只要他不说这件事情就还没有发生过一样。

录像里的Harry很年轻，几乎和他面前的Harry一般年轻。他这样毫无逻辑地想着，把自己选好的玫瑰戒指戴在自己手上。

“那你要跟我走吗？”

 

09

 

我可以掐死他。

坐在后车座的时候Harry这样想着。Zayn在很专心的开车，似乎没有注意到Harry正盯着他那节白色的脖子看，在自己的大脑里演示杀死他的方案。

他不知道Zayn怎么做到的。他在一切混乱中点头答应跟他走，因为他确实不想以那种方式死去。而Zayn看到他反应后几乎是一瞬间就行动了起来，那些他摊开的文件洒落一地，他拽起Harry往外走，赤着脚的他走得跌跌撞撞。他们爬上楼梯，很快就来到了出口，他花了好一阵子来适应出口的光，才发现在他关进来的这点时间里已经开始下雪了……在出口不远处错落晕着五个人——看上去居然还都活着，但在这样的低温里在野外躺着的他们很快就会被冻死。Harry看向Zayn，对方只是一脸人畜无害的说：“我是律师，我不做犯法的事。”

接着他被丢到一辆没有车标的黑色车子里，没有被绑着，就这样和Zayn安静的一前一后呆着，他所在的后车座甚至还有一把吉他：他突然想起他还没问Zayn打算要什么。

他问不出口，看着车窗外飘起的雪吞没沿路稀少的民房，身上的衣服还没干，因此他冷得发抖。他把腿收到胸口试图抱着自己取暖，这个动作却只是让他暴露的皮肤面积更多，接着空气渐渐热起来了，车里的制暖开始运作，开车的人注意到他了。

Harry这才开始观察车内的情况。Zayn的车里没有放什么东西，除了后车座的吉他外，只有挡风玻璃和车身内部的夹缝处那把刀柄雕纹精致的拆信刀，那刀没有刀鞘，看起来很锋利，模糊的倒映着车外的风景。

于是他就只剩下Zayn可以观察。Zayn背对着他，既然他能注意到Harry冷那么也一定会在Harry扑上去掐他的瞬间反应过来——但不一定，Harry比他高一点，如果他看过的那些垃圾惊悚小说说得没错的话，只要他力气够大，他就可以精准的捏碎那一节脊椎，只要Zayn不乱动方向盘，他就还有时间把车稳住。

他把手按到自己的缝线上，积攒着信心——但是Zayn突然在路边停车，降下副驾驶座的窗户让空气流通，接着拔出车钥匙，打开车门准备出去。

“你去哪？”Harry几乎是脱口而出，企图拉住Zayn。

“乖乖待在车里。我待会就回来。”Zayn离开了。

Zayn消失在前面的一个路口里。Harry慌了。他爬到副驾驶座，摇下车窗探出头去看Zayn到底去哪，被遗弃的恐惧击碎了他的小计划，越下愈大的雪扑在他脸上，熄火后车内残留的暖气从打开的窗户蒸发出去，他觉得自己要结冰了——或者他可以就这样爬出去跟着他走，虽然他没有穿鞋子，但是雪地很软，等冻到没知觉他就不怕痛了。

“嗨？你需要帮助吗？”

另一辆车停在他旁边，车主是个年轻的女人，有着精致的妆容和夸张的美甲，从她的着装来看她应该很关心时尚动态，像是个模特——她担忧的看着Harry。

“我……”他的心里燃起一些希望，他可以向这个陌生人求助，但是他说不出口。

求救是没有用的，不会有人相信他。他并不介意和Zayn呆在一起，哪怕他刚刚想杀掉那个离开的律师男孩——他真的害怕一个人呆着。

“说吧宝贝，无论是什么事情我都可以帮你。”女人期待的看着他，如果Harry不给她一个答案她可能会直接呆到Zayn回来，他不能让Zayn被发现。

“没什么，我只是被绑架了。”Harry想让自己听起来更像是在开玩笑。

女人的表情一下子就变了，和Harry想的一样，从来不会有人相信他。

但是她下车了，一下车Harry就发现自己的猜测没错，她确实应该是个模特。女人拎着自己的包包走过来，扎起的马尾随着她的步伐有节奏的甩动着，仿佛那片土地是她的T台一样，她低头看着已经冻僵了的Harry，像上帝派给他的天使。

“你想我怎么帮你呢？”

“……报，报警？其实我只是开玩笑的！”

“好吧，报警。”她露出一个微笑，开始在自己的包包里翻找——

然后她拿出了一个黑色的项圈，手伸到Harry的脖子边上。

“你……？”

“嘘……不要乱动哦，”她依旧笑着，认真专注的把那个项圈带到Harry脖子上，直到冰凉的金属环扣贴到Harry的皮肤上，并将Harry的头发整理好，“我就知道这很配你。这是你帮我赢了的奖励。”

此时Zayn走到他们身边，手里拿着一件大衣，看上去很失望。

“Gigi，我让你别碰他的。”

Harry头皮发麻：Zayn什么时候回来的？而名为Gigi的女人双手扶在他肩膀上：“你应该感谢我，不然你的小宠物就要跟着随便一个人逃跑啦，他刚刚扒着车窗，半个身子都在外面，也不怕被冷死——这次是你赌输了。”

Zayn从头到尾都没有看Harry一眼，他从自己兜里掏出一张信用卡，Gigi戏剧性的把那张信用卡抽走然后亲了Zayn一口，留下一个醒目的唇印后扬长而去。

Zayn沉默着挨了一个吻，也坐进车里，把衣服丢到后车座。Harry想解释：“我没有想着逃跑！”

但是没有人听他解释，没有人想听真相。Zayn的动作很快，他按住Harry的头往车门上重重一磕，趁Harry发蒙的时候扯开他身上的浴袍，用那块轻薄的布料缠住Harry的手。额头剧烈的疼痛缓缓而至，让Harry从重击中回过神来，他听到一声尖叫，刺耳难听，几秒后Zayn扇在他脸上的一个巴掌才让他明白原来尖叫的是他自己。

他听见自己求饶的声音。Zayn的吻里有浓重的血腥味，他猜是因为自己干裂的嘴唇被Zayn舔化了。男人一路往下，手指卡进Gigi给他带的项圈里，让Harry感到窒息，他试图张大嘴呼吸，Zayn就用自己的舌头填满他的口腔。他抬眼看着窗外，雪越下越大，好像再也不会停了，依旧从那扇打开的窗里飘进来，落在他的裸体上，连他流出的眼泪都是凉的。Zayn另一只手粗暴的掐着Harry的腰部，恶劣的按揉着，Harry乳头因为他牙齿的撕磨而发硬发痛，Zayn依旧不依不饶，他可能要吃掉他——这个想法一旦形成就再也无法消除，Harry更加害怕，他又开始挣扎，而这只会让Zayn把他的腿分的更开，挂在驾驶座上因为寒冷而颤抖。

“求……求你，快停下来！”

缝合的伤口早就痛到他麻木了，Zayn舔过那个地方，舌尖的热度把痛觉还给了Harry，Harry呜咽着，但是他无力躲闪了。

“你没有得阑尾炎，之前的胃痛是有人精心安排的，”Zayn的鼻息喷吐在Harry的肚皮上，“你的私人医生收了你叔叔一大笔钱，骗你术前抽了一大袋血，其实只给你开了一个小刀。那些血被我们洒在你家里了……他们模仿得，很逼真。就像那是因为你被开肠破肚而流下来的血——到现在为止，没有任何一个人发现你不见了。”

Zayn进来了，Harry痛到连尖叫的力气都没有了，他大口呼吸着空气，嘴里全是意义不明的音节，夹着空气里的冰块，好像他的声带也被扎出一个个破洞。在没有润滑的情况下Zayn肯定不会舒服的，但他看着Harry，嘴角还挂着一抹胜利的笑容：他根本不在乎那点痛。

他动起来的时候，Harry差点晕过去了，但是他没有，该死的没有，他总是要清醒着面临这些时刻。他的身体像一块冰，而Zayn的阴茎是烙铁，那个节点是一滩融化的水，晃荡着，上涌着，冰块因为太脆而裂开，什么都抵挡不了的情况下失去完整的部分而后，彻底消失。

Harry呜咽着，很多回忆在他的大脑里一闪而过：这太多了，他承受不了Zayn的阴茎在自己肠道里运动的异物感。他能听到身上男人喘息的声音，迟钝的身体在挣扎着离开——而他的手早就在缠斗过程中松开了，无力的瘫在一边。

在Zayn高潮的时候，他摸到了一个冰凉的物体。

他用尽全身的力气坐起身，将因为高潮而大意的Zayn压在自己身下，手里锋利的拆信刀直直抵着Zayn的喉咙，他把刀柄握得太紧了，以至于那些雕纹都仿佛嵌入了他的手心。

 

“我没有想着逃跑！我没有！我没有我没有！为什么你就是不听我说！”

 

他嘶吼着，声音却一点都不具有威吓力，但他必须说出来，他要看着Zayn的眼睛说出来。

Harry全身上下都是伤痛，身体里有一个炸弹要向外爆破。他的眼睛在流泪，他的伤口在流血，Zayn的精液也顺着他的大腿流下来。稳定的只有他握着刀的手，锋利的尖端下流出一滴血珠。

Zayn看着他，握住Harry的双手，他仍然带着从Harry手里扒走的戒指，银色的玫瑰花在冬天也不会凋谢。他看着Harry，一点点的，耐心的掰开Harry的手，拿走那把刀——事实上以Harry现在的力气也赢不过他。

他关上车窗，把车内的暖气打开，帮Harry披上那件他刚刚拿过来的大衣。然后将崩溃的人搂进怀里。

 

“我相信你。”

 

10

 

“下车了。”

Zayn试图唤醒Harry，绿眼睛的男孩其实根本没有睡着，身上的疼痛让他无法好好放松。他被拉下车，脚落在雪地，赤裸裸的扎进冰渣里，面对着一栋破旧的楼房。

而他们正站在这栋楼房狭窄的楼梯口前。

“你走前面。”

Zayn看着发呆的Harry，催促道。Harry的头发动了一下，抖落一些落在上面的雪，他转过头来看身后的Zayn，犹豫着，看上去是要说什么。

他的嘴唇已经冻紫了。

“楼道太窄，我会跟在你后面的，你不会是一个人。”Zayn看懂了Harry的眼神。

Harry这才乖乖的走上楼去，Zayn跟在后面缓慢的移动着。事到如今他已经大致摸清了Harry的心思：他害怕一个人呆着——这一点很像刚出生的小狗狗，Harry走几步回头看一眼他还在不在的举动印证了这一点。Gigi说得对，他也许真的是给自己找了一只宠物。

可惜Zayn还是享受自己呆着的清闲，他来自一个大家庭，暴力的父亲和大嗓门的母亲让小小的三居室充斥着争吵和碗碟摔碎的声音，姐姐会把音响的音量调到最大来盖掉他们的粗言秽语，而妹妹只会没完没了的哭，留给他的安静时刻并不多，他因此练就了在恶劣环境里入睡的能力，然后在夜深人静的时候爬起来享受一个人的寂静，做点自己喜欢的事情。

可能仅仅是目睹这一切也让他成为了一个崇尚暴力的人，他在离开那个家庭很多年以后拥有了一份体面的工作，但是拿起刀子的习惯还是像个杀人犯，而在他和朋友们的那些犯罪小计划里，他不屑去做动手的那一个。这个计划是个意外，和他平时干的勾当相比风险远远大于回报，一切都只是源于他和Gigi的赌约。

他们在上一票干完后坐在天台喝着酒数钱，女孩一边把纸钞卷进自己的化妆品里，一边拿出她的下一个目标，一个她在派对上瞥见的有钱小屁孩。

“赌一百万，绑架他。我要你亲自动手，如果他不跑的话算我输。”

好在“小屁孩”Harry很乖，只关心Zayn会不会离开他，让绑架计划进行得过分顺利，可惜Zayn对他的不信任让他输了一百万。

Harry抓着Zayn那件黑色的长风衣，看着走在身后一言不发的Zayn，神情担忧：“我们要去哪里？”

 

好像刚才他没有想把刀子扎进Zayn的喉咙一样，Harry的确对他有着不同寻常的依赖。

 

Zayn没有搭理Harry。他把Harry带到他的涂鸦室里，一个他用假名买下的破房间。

Harry走进去观察周围的环境，房间空荡荡的，一张皮沙发，洒在地上的油漆瓶，他好奇地盯着墙面的涂鸦看，修长的脖子弯曲着，露出苍白的一截，被扣在上面的项圈磨出周遭淡淡的粉色，让Zayn觉得自己可以轻松的把那些组织分开，就像片下一块芝士那样。

“你可以先坐下。”他试图命令Harry做出一些动作。

“我站着就好。”

Zayn观察着他，抓住Harry的手臂，从Harry额头开始浮肿的淤青看到他干裂的嘴唇，一步步靠近直到他侵占了Harry的整个视野，假装自己在看墙面涂鸦的Harry终于忍不住和他对视，与体表温度相反的鼻息炙热又干燥。Harry靠后退了一步，拉大两人之间的距离。

“坐下。”

“我想站着……”Harry无助的低下头，“除此之外，我都会听话的，先生。”

Zayn觉得很奇怪，但也不想逼他，他在没想到对策前不会轻易出手，刚刚在车上那一出只是因为Harry的行为冒犯了他。他放开Harry，将早就准备好的锁链和Harry脖子上的项圈连在一起，定制的锁链另一端和墙面连着，泛着钝化的光，Harry的手从袖子里伸出来，轻轻的握着那一小段冰凉的链子。

一切都确认无误后他安心的做起了自己的事情。Zayn踢开地上的喷漆罐，埋在里面的投影仪也被踢倒在地，滑到他的视线之外。他用手将那几块松动的木板拆下来，拿出他藏在里面的工具箱，他不是一个有条理的人，箱子里混杂着皱巴巴的现金，手枪，子弹，消毒液，一些处方药品和他伪造好的文件。

他全神贯注的检查那些纸张，却被锁链移动的声音打扰了。金属和地板发生剐蹭，发出刺耳的声音，不间断的发出震动的声响——夹杂着Harry越来越明显的喘息声……或者说哭泣。

Zayn扭过头去看发生了什么。那个被他踢到一边的投影仪现在落在Harry附近，鬼使神差的碰到开关自己打开了，而Harry愣愣的看着投影在墙面上的影像，眼睛大睁着，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，滴在他握着锁链颤抖的手上。

 

“我会听话的，先生。”

 

Harry Styles的十六岁是他生命中的一个分水岭，命运三女神将这个躲在自己房间里的男孩扯到了舞台中央。从那一天开始，有人开始在他的耳边重复那个他以前从来没有意识到的事实，一个属于他的天赋，他开始踏出房门，认识一些朋友，唱歌，跳舞，他牵住每一双向自己伸来的手，让那些陌生的人带着自己越走越远。Harry太需要一些朋友了，一些能把他的寂寞吓跑的朋友，过去的八年他忙着让自己变得健忘，大家对他的关心在一个礼拜，一个月，一年过去就消失得差不多了，因为如果你不再寻求帮助，你不去看医生，别人怎么知道你有病呢？大家都有自己的生活。

Harry不愿意去看医生。所以他必须表现得“正常”一点，他得笑得比谁都开心，不管那些人说得对不对他都要点头，哪怕他觉得不舒服——有时候他会躲回那个旧的衣柜里，想起最后一次妈妈让他乖乖呆在这里，他的身体被衣柜里爸爸妈妈的衣服严严实实的遮盖住，他的妈妈压低声音，不停的嘱咐着，最后绝望的锁上衣柜。

 

“要听话，Harry，不要出声，不要哭……听话。”

 

所以你要听话啊，Harry。逃跑是没有用的，大喊大叫是没有用的，人生不是一个可以不停保存读取进度的游戏，你的故事已经被提前编写好了。你终究还是会被你以为的最好的朋友骗到他的家里，喝下那杯放了药的水，咽下白雪公主剧本里淬毒的那一口苹果。

视频里的Harry站在房间中央，不着片缕，身上全是青青紫紫的淤青，他已经被人打过一次了，咬着嘴里的血，轻轻的喘着气，双手背在身后不敢发出一点声音，一个男人走到他的身边，踹了一脚他的膝窝，让他重重的跪倒在地。

他很痛，他再也跑不动了。

男人拉开自己的裤链，阴茎怼在Harry裂开的嘴角上，Harry稍稍张开一点嘴，男人就直接顶了进来。那时候的他对性只有个模模糊糊的了解，他用尽一切办法去取悦男人，但是男人并不买账。

“我听说你有哮喘？”

他捏住Harry的鼻子，迫使Harry用嘴巴呼吸。但是这根本不可能，因为他的嘴巴被堵住了，他的喉咙因为身体对空气的需求而不断发生吞咽反应，男人借此机会横冲直撞，但是他还是不敢合上嘴。

他应该听话。

男人射在他嘴里的时候松开了他，他趴在地上大口喘气，却因为这样咽下了更多男人的精液。Harry被呛住了，他不停的咳嗽，胸口开始因为这样干疼——他知道这种感觉，明明自己在不断的呼吸，却没有一丝氧气进入到他的肺部，像整个世界都抛弃了他，而他就是那颗被世界抛弃在海洋里的石头，他的脸颊贴在冰冷的地面上，男人把吸入器在他面前晃了几下，在他伸手去拿的时候把它扔到角落里，围观的人发出一阵哄笑声。

“爬过去！Harry！”

他知道自己又哭了。虽然视频里的他看起来已经面无表情，嘴唇发紫。他开始往吸入器的方向爬，但每当自己更接近一点的时候，就会有人把吸入器从自己的面前踢走。他们踩住他的手，看着他窒息的样子拉开他的腿操他，轮流举着摄像机，讨论要拍摄什么样的镜头。

而他只是想要呼吸。

 

“Harry，呼吸。”

Zayn拔出连在投影仪上的U盘，这并不在他的计划之内。

Harry站在房间的中间，他是蛋糕上好看的巧克力小人，每个人都想咬上一口，直到巧克力好看的表皮被啃到融化，就没有人想要了——只是被他捡回了家。

听到Zayn的声音后他大大的吸了一口气，像是为了听从命令不得不进行的夸张表演。

他想让Harry先在那张沙发上坐下，但是Harry一直摇头。

“到底怎么了。你已经站了很久了。”

Harry的嘴动了，但是没有发出声音。Zayn不得不逼迫对方看着自己再说一遍。

“我会把这张沙发弄脏的……”

他看着Harry，高个子的男孩让自己缩进了Zayn的大衣里，那件破破烂烂的浴袍还穿在身上，沾上了不少灰尘，沾满泥污的腿上还有渗着血的伤口，他没说错，他的确会弄脏那张沙发。

Zayn明白自己必须要在此刻说出正确的话。

他从Harry的手里拿过那截已经被捂热的链子，掂在手里仔细思量着。

然后他一点点收紧，像扯着一条狗一样，让Harry一步步的靠近沙发，Harry并没有做过多的挣扎。

等到他终于站在那张沙发旁边之后，Zayn说话了。

“我希望你把这张沙发弄脏。”

他没等到Harry动作就走开了，把那个U盘丢回工具箱里，继续刚才剩下的工作。过了好一会，他又听到了铁链移动的声音：Harry Styles终于躺在那张沙发上，睡着了，手里抱着放在上面的那只脏兮兮的小熊，仿佛是在拥抱着十六岁的自己。

 

 

11

 

人的梦境大抵都是不讲究逻辑的，是没本事的制片人，拿着拉不到投资的蹩脚剧本在你的大脑里招聘廉价的演员，搭建一个个荒诞的场景，逼迫你这个唯一的观众欣赏他们劣质的表演。

Harry喜欢东京，那是一个很热闹的城市，没有一刻消停，大家都低着头往前走，不会多管闲事。他梦里的天空树开出灿烂的樱花，这座六百多米的钢铁人造建筑物等比例缩小到伸手可及的高度，被挪到了太平洋岸边。夜晚降临，整个塔和上面的樱花一同亮起，开始夺目的灯光汇演。

Harry伸手去触碰那些延伸下来的枝条，却被来自背后的声音叫停了。

他回过头，歌舞伎町密集闪烁着的广告街招离他不过几步之遥。PVC灯箱上滚动着他熟悉的脸，坐在狭小隔间里的人脱下了自己的和服，肋骨下墨色的蝴蝶挣脱着离开主人的皮肉，向Harry的方向扑来。

“不要过来！”

他后退着，在海岸的边沿一脚踏空，直直下坠。就在他以为自己要摔在海面上粉身碎骨的时候他变成了一条鱼，一条鲟鱼，而海水也渐渐变成了淡水……

蝴蝶融化在水里之后变成了一条黑色的丝线，丝线追在Harry的身后，Harry努力的往前游，速度依旧比不上那条丝线。丝线跃到他的面前，变成了一张浮动的网，他被团团包住，捞出水面。

出水的瞬间身体每一根骨头的超重感陡然增加，Harry吐出一口水，头发黏在他的身上让他非常不舒服。穿着白衣服的工作人员将他放到工作平台上，没有人意识到他是一个人，不知轻重的对他进行冲洗，消毒，称重。

Harry想发出声音，但每次试图发声，喉咙里就像塞满了玻璃渣一般疼痛难忍——他也许变成了小美人鱼，那个牺牲嗓音换来双腿的愚蠢少女。

屠夫抓起Harry的脚，看挂在上面的标签。看完后他带上了乳胶手套，按压Harry的肚子。

“这里面到底有多少卵子呢？”屠夫喃喃自语，“开取顺利的话能做出不少好的鱼子酱吧。”

锋利的刀抵上Harry的肚皮，重重的往下……

 

“呼……！”Harry惊醒，他撑起被泪水粘起来的眼皮，惊魂未定。

他的举动也吓到了正在他肚皮上工作的Zayn。Zayn手里拿着镊子，镊子里夹着酒精棉球，正一点点的清理Harry的术后伤口——

所以他才会有那个奇怪的梦。

“怎么了？”Zayn的语气说不上是担心抑或不耐烦，又或者是两者都有。

Harry摇摇头，依旧大口喘着气。空气里都是酒精的味道，他撑起身子查看自己的伤口，发现它们都被好好包扎过了，就连那个难以启齿的地方都传来涂上药膏后舒适的凉意。他磨破皮的膝盖上贴了几个儿童创口贴，上面画满了迪斯尼的动漫人物，米奇米妮和唐老鸭？而他的脚也被好好清洗过了，套上了一双紫色的兔毛袜子。

“别抱怨，我现在只能找到这些东西。”

他看向Zayn。男人耸耸肩，把带血的棉球丢到黑色的垃圾袋里，在疤痕上盖了一层透气的纱布。Zayn拧了一条毛巾递给Harry：“擦擦你脸上的汗。等你歇好了我们继续。”

Harry接过毛巾，把脸埋在温暖的布料里，让热水浸润他的毛孔。他突然意识到这个房间虽然看起来破，但是它依旧有着供暖，否则此刻赤身裸体的他早就冻僵了。但他不觉得冷，反而觉得有点热了起来……可能疼痛给他带来了过多的肾上腺素。

Zayn大概也很热。他只穿了一件黑色的背心，露出精瘦的肌肉和上面复杂的纹身（哪个正经律师会有这么多奇怪的纹身啊？）。他比Harry要来得瘦削，Harry羡慕这样的肌肉，他的健身教练喜欢嘲笑他总也练不掉的软肉，这是他天生的，他又改不掉。Zayn那套之前被Harry评价“价格不菲”的西装皱巴巴的堆在地上，也对，其实他也不缺钱。作案的动机千奇百怪，在金钱的诱惑力方面人类的想象力总是过分丰富，将一切都怪罪在钞票上，而忽视了最原始的出发点。

他把毛巾还给Zayn。男人接过后随手一丢，把角落的折叠桌子搬了过来。上面摊开几张纸。

Harry坐好，拿过那只小熊遮住自己的下体。Zayn没忍住笑了，露出一个浅浅的笑容，大概是笑Harry幼稚的自尊心。

“把你的名字签到这几张纸上。”

Harry调整了一下项圈的位置，让自己活动起来更方便。他拿起那只钢笔，认真的写下自己的名字。

Zayn的目光一直停留在他身上，等他签完后，他拿出了一张特制的牛皮纸。

“接下来我念一句，你写一句。”

Harry点点头，他知道自己应该做什么。

尽管他并不知道Zayn会不会食言，也许在此之后他还是会曝尸荒野，但奇怪的是，现在Harry已经不那么在乎自己能活多久。余生在Zayn的陪伴下度过这个想法还诡异的安抚了他脆弱的神经。

他到底怎么了？

他一边听着Zayn的声音，一边写着那封诡异的“勒索信”。Zayn看上去很安静沉稳，实际上却是个浪漫的人，富有想象力。他编造的勒索信天马行空，根本不考虑实际性，像他画在墙上的涂鸦一样随意晕开，模糊着色块之间的锋芒，活在他信里的Harry是一个纨绔子弟，正因为输了钱被黑帮绑架而吊儿郎当的求助自己的叔叔。Zayn说到这里的时候摸了一把Harry的卷发，似乎是被自己的想法逗乐了。

“事情结束后我们会把你送出国，你可以获得一个全新的身份，之后你想怎么样生活就随意了。”Zayn坐在他的旁边，检查他写好的信。

“那你们想要什么呢？”Harry皱眉，把脸埋在小熊柔软的毛里。

“我们能拿到不少报酬。”

“但你们看起来不缺钱，你和那个女孩。”

“钱永远不嫌多……不是每个人都像你一样含着金汤匙出生，”Zayn将那张纸放进信封里，“我做这些是为了收集故事。”

Harry咀嚼着Zayn话里的含义，男人看起来总像是神不守舍，游离在整个世界之外，他又确实是一个喜欢讲故事的人，在按到Harry的时候还在和他讲他伤口的来因，可能艺术家都喜欢收集奇趣，只是Zayn表达他们的方式比较特殊。

“那我可以给你讲鱼子酱的故事。”Harry想起自己的梦。

他把自己的梦从头到尾复述了一遍，Zayn听完之后若有所思，他提出了一个问题。

 

“那个男孩子是谁？”

 

Harry想不起来了，那张脸在他醒来之后变得模糊，只剩下那只翻飞的蝴蝶停留在他的脑海里：“也许他并不是那么重要。鲟鳇鱼肚子里的鱼卵被取出来之后就没有任何价值了……它们会被丢掉，我也会被你们丢掉。”

一千零一夜的女主角是运气好，她在故事讲完前就感动了国王。但Harry从来就不是个幸运的人，他的笑话也很无趣，所以不会有人留在他身边。

“如果你真的能产卵，我不会把他们挖出来，没有人会那么傻，”Zayn说，“我大概会想让你怀上我的孩子。”

“为什么？”Harry开始想象那样的场景。

“因为你比你想象的要有趣？”

“恕我直言，我是不会给强奸犯生孩子的。”

“嗯哼，但你是一条鱼，鱼不会记得小鱼的爸爸是谁，所以你的肚子里可能装满了精液，你不记得是谁的，而在动物的世界里，也不存在法律，只有本能——你还是会把小鱼们生下来。”

“可我其实是个人，只是他们以为我是一条鱼。”Harry开始认真的计较起整个剧情的逻辑性。

“那就是他们的错。因为误会他们才要伤害你。”

“你误会我了。”

“那是我的错。”Zayn似乎又开始走神，“我可以道歉。”

“算了……”Harry最不需要的就是道歉，那没有用，“其实我不介意和你做爱。”

“我以为你很抗拒。”

“那不一样，你和他们，”他把玩着小熊脖子上的丝带，丝带上挂着的小铁牌和铃铛碰在一起叮铃作响，“你们是不一样的。”

有什么不一样呢？痛苦都是差不多的……但剩下的部分则完全不同。Zayn会给他包扎伤口，会相信他说的话。他可以睡在沙发上直到噩梦将他唤醒，而不是被派对上的人们用香槟泼醒——而且他喜欢Zayn的纹身，喜欢Zayn的肌肉，还有那些诡异的涂鸦，粗暴的对待他之后细致的温柔。Harry还喜欢收集漂亮的东西，Zayn足够英俊，如果可以的话，他想把Zayn放在自己家里，和他房间里的小玩意呆在一起，在Harry入睡的时候陪伴着他，就像一匹狼，他可以咬死靠近Harry的敌人，咬死那个对着Harry举起刀的屠夫。

 

那时他不知道这个妄想有可能被实现。

 

Zayn笑了，他拍拍Harry的肩膀：“那我可以给你一个特殊服务。你想叫什么名字？”

Harry明白这是在说新身份的事情，他想了很久，最后看到了小熊的名牌。

 

“Alex，我想叫Alex。”

 

 

12

 

Harry没有刻意去记住他来到这个地方已经多少天，但是Zayn会和他交代得一清二楚，今天的日期，天气，甚至近期的时事新闻，他在自己的速写本上画下所有的信息，命令Harry在他下一次来之前记住它们。

Harry摸着粗糙的纸，手指在抚摸Zayn笔下铅灰色的天时蹭上了墨粉，他不希望把日子过得这么精细，就算是在以往那些还能自由行动的日子里，Harry也不曾去留意这些细枝末节。在拒绝继续进行心理治疗后他重返学校，又认识了一些朋友——不能给他带来多少正面影响，但能分散他的注意力。

他想自己混在他们之中时确实是快乐的。至于离开这里之后怎么活下去，做个面包店的收银员也不错……也可以做一个心理治疗师，反正他了解这些人的招式。

Zayn来看他的时间并不固定，但他每次来都会要求Harry帮他做一些事情。一开始Harry有些抵触，因为仅剩的可笑的尊严？他不知道，经历这么多肮脏的过往后他还是会感到羞耻，好像他还有什么地方没被人碰过一样。但是渐渐的，他开始盼望男人的到来。

他还是要伪造一系列的勒索信，并且开始期待每一个Zayn编造的故事。这些勒索信的描述只活在Zayn的大脑里，创造了一个疯癫的他。Harry知道自己不是这样的，但是Zayn指出，这是他性格里很重要的一部分，Harry只是没发现。

Harry学会了和Zayn谈判，因为Zayn说呆在这里的日子只要他不往外跑，就可以满足他的所有需求，考虑到他现在赚的钱其实还是Harry的。他给Harry带了一些干净衣物，丢在角落让Harry自己挑，那个角落现在就像刚举办过时装周的展会垃圾桶，塞满了各式各样的时髦衣服——甚至还有裙子。

Zayn带来的食物就像直接从Harry家的冰箱里掏出来的一样，据他所说，这是因为他们在执行计划之前做了大量的调查。

“但你说，计划里我不到二十四小时就会被那些人杀掉。”

“嗯哼，”Zayn打开一罐啤酒怼到Harry的唇边，“所以这是我对你的调查，和他们无关。”

“那那些衣服……”

“是的，我希望你能穿一下那条裙子。”

“你话很多。”Harry不想穿那条裙子，现在还不想，“你在，嗯……外面的时候话也这么多吗？”

“可能因为‘外面’的人不会问我那么多问题，而你看起来什么都不懂，我猜你以前也不会有机会问什么问题，你只是很听话的去做。”

Harry瑟缩了一下，Zayn总是喜欢戳他的痛处。但比起挖苦，更像是在调情，除此之外他还会说很多别的故事，Harry能从他的语气里分析出来，Zayn有时候其实是在说自己的事情。

他们从不亲吻，但是会做爱，比普通的性爱更为粗暴，比他们的第一次又温柔许多，你很难找到一个平衡点来形容。只有在这种时候他觉得自己不是Zayn圈养的囚徒，而是这场犯罪行动的共犯，Zayn会允许他找到自己舒服的角度，允许他拥有自己的节奏，因此那些疼痛变得更像是情趣，而不是单纯的折磨。

他允许Harry笑，因为那样可以激发他的灵感。在听完那个鱼卵的故事后Zayn找来纹身机在他身上画了一只巨大的蝴蝶，他画了好几个小时，也不管Harry疼哭了。

 

“就当你怀上了我的孩子吧。”

 

Harry想Zayn觉得自己只是开个玩笑，他没想到这句话会让Harry的内心有一丝悸动，在这样混乱而又单一的日子里他有点分不清虚幻和现实，每当他把手放在那只蝴蝶的位置上，他就会想象如果自己怀孕了会怎么样，而这帮助他度过了大部分无聊的时光。

Zayn在天花板贴了那些塑料夜光星星，关灯之后会亮成一片。Harry睡不着的时候会盯着那些亮光数星星的数量，他和这栋房子的关系就像婴儿被用脐带和母亲链接在一起，只不过他的脐带被一根冷冰冰的锁链所替代了，Zayn放他走的时候他也许就会像新生的婴儿一样对这个冷酷的世界感到无所适从，嚎啕大哭。

他开始希望这一天晚一点到来，因为Harry还没有准备好变成Alex。

所以在下一次写勒索信的时候，Harry并没有听Zayn在说什么。他在Zayn说完之前把纸交给了他，观察Zayn阅读时的表情。

 

_**这是我被绑架的第三个星期，我怀孕了，父亲是照顾我的绑匪。我觉得宝宝成长的速度惊人的过分，但是他还不能出来享受阳光，对于这个世界来说他还太小了。每天晚上我都会在星星下入睡，又因为肚子里的动静惊醒，他的手脚踹到我的肚皮，从外面看是一个突起的奇怪的包，我用手按平那个小包，希望用掌心的温度告诉他，现在还不是时候，你还不能出来，如果出来会死掉。** _

_**你是一条毛毛虫，我是你的茧，毛毛虫应该变成蝴蝶，而不是留在一具人类的尸体里。** _

Zayn看完了，那张羊皮纸被他抓在手心里，墨水在上面洇出了Harry的呓语。他低头看着Harry绿色的眼睛，撕碎了那张纸，让纸屑落在地板上。

 

他们之间依旧没有亲吻，但这次Zayn帮Harry换上了那条遗弃在角落里的裙子。

 

13

 

（*这里的五个人都是OMC。）

 

Ethan一直在期待这一天，但他要承认，眼前的景象和他们想象的完全不一样。

他们五个人怀着复仇的心找到了那个“律师”的安全屋，在没办法搞到对方的真实身份的情况下，连这个安全屋的地址是否正确都无从得知——他们只是想办法搞了几把破枪，打算撬开这里踩踩点，穷途末路的他们没法想到更好的计划了，比起思考他们更擅长执行。

Ethan是比较幸运的人，他们被那个律师耍手段放倒在那个废弃工厂门口，冰天雪地中差点失温猝死——如果不是因为Ethan奇迹般的醒过来了。他有一个顽固的生物钟，那个点他正好要去接孩子放学。

他是一个小偷，一个抢劫犯，现在是一个绑匪，但是他非常疼爱自己的孩子，这是一个诡异的组合，他知道自己无法继续生活在罪犯和慈父这两种极端的身份里，所以他告诉自己这是他的最后一次，在这种群体犯罪里他甚至用不着自己杀人，只要负责好自己转运和看管的工作就好。赚完这笔钱之后他可以继续做自己的运输工人，看着自己的孩子健康长大。

当然，这几乎是所有罪犯都会明白的道理：“最后一次”都永远都会出现意外。

劫后余生的他成为了拯救另外几人的恩人，这些惯犯的暴力基因崇尚着某种江湖道义。他们发誓要把这笔钱搞回来。如果Ethan能提前知道那个律师到底是怎么样一个人，他肯定老早就退出了。

可就是不知道么。所以他才会在这里。

“开门吧。”

Ethan轻声说，Benjamin——那个矮小沉默的男人撬开了门。其余四个人立刻举起枪指向室内。

但室内没有他们害怕的“律师”，只有那个男孩。

富家公子背对着他们，双手伸到颈部系着那条露背裙子的系带，他因为自己碍事的长发在打结的时候遇到了困难。裙子是黑色的，布料包着他的身体延展，同样延展的还有接在他脖子上项圈的链子，银色的金属一直延展到房间中央的水泥承重柱上。

 

“Zayn？你可以过来帮我弄一下这个扣子么？”

 

男孩依旧背对着他们，而Nick的眼睛亮了，他示意大家不要说话，Ethan知道他一直对这个人感兴趣，当初如果不是因为“律师”掺和，他早就把人强奸了。

Nick慢慢的靠近富家公子，那个无辜的男孩仍对现况一无所知。直到将近两米的Nick将手从他的露背裙子的缝隙里伸进去，抓住他的胸部揉捏，然后扯着男孩往门口的方向一扔。

Harry——Ethan想起了男孩的名字。Harry挤出一声惨叫，和他散开的裙摆一起落在他们的面前，完成了一次坠落，膝盖磕在地板上碰撞出清脆的声音，那块脆弱的骨头可能会因此裂开。

他摔懵了，跪趴在地板上咳嗽，双眼涣散努力辨认着他们，恐惧在下一瞬间渐渐浮现。他张开嘴想说什么，头部却被Nick按到地面，那句呼之欲出的话就变成了无助的呜咽，像一只无助的小动物。

“瞧瞧我们发现了什么？”Nick笑得露出了他那口抽大麻抽出来的大黄牙，“这不是我们那个挺值钱的婊子吗？看来那个律师把他养得不错嘛。”

“这房间看起来没什么值钱东西，我认为我们可以一边找乐子，一边再搜刮。”Luke和Nick对着彼此使眼色——不用问Ethan都知道他们想干嘛。

暴力的Danniel拿枪崩断了连在Harry脖子上的铁链子，丢给Nick。Nick一边吹着口哨，一边揪住企图挣扎的Harry，将他的手用链子捆在背后。Harry的裙子早就散开了，没能系上的束带让他胸口的布料全部掉下来堆在腹部，他的胸脯就这样露了出来，柔白莹润，奶头是娇嫩的粉褐色，几道发红的愈合中的伤口落在周围。他只剩下单薄的裙摆遮住下半身，但随着他们拉着他已经开始渗血的膝盖向两边拉开，这点布料也失去了作用。他可怜兮兮的阴茎有着还不错的尺寸，但是小儿科的长不出一根毛。

“你害怕吗？”Nick明知故问。

Harry没说话，他的眼神说明了一切，他咬着自己的嘴唇不愿意再发出一点声音，也许他已经明白求饶也没用？

 

可怜的孩子，要知道你的自尊心也没有用处啊！

 

“嘿！不如我们让Ethan先上，毕竟是他救了我们。”沉默寡言的Benjamin兴致勃勃的起哄，Ethan可以看到他裆部渐渐鼓起来的玩意。

“有道理，”Nick居然让步了，“反正老子的鸡巴大，也不怕你们操松了。”

其他人发出一阵哄笑，又是一些下流的粗俗言论后齐齐看向Ethan。

Ethan对男人不感兴趣，他确信自己是个百分百的直男。他甚至都不太愿意看他们操男人——不然为什么他之前要找借口打断Nick，他对这种恶心下流的情景剧毫无兴趣，连看一眼都觉得反胃。

他告诉自己今天是个意外。他相信他的勃起不是出于对那个男孩肉体的渴望，只是这“最后一次”给他带来的刺激感引起的身体上的失调，他怎么会喜欢上男人？

Ethan这么想着，渐渐的也跟上了这次犯罪的节奏。

这是他辍学前对大学唯一的好评：开不完的派对，和派对永远不缺的那个人人期待的礼物。现在礼物就在他眼前，而他是那个第一个拆礼物的人。

 

派对开始了。

 

Ethan将Harry翻过来，看到他的脸会让Ethan想起那是个男人，这很扫兴。

Harry很明显跪不住，腿根止不住的发抖，在Ethan粗暴的纠正下努力的撅起自己的小屁股。可怜的孩子，他的膝盖一定伤得很重，重到可以在地板上拖出一道血痕。

不关我事。Ethan拍了一把Harry的臀部，雪白的肉块上立马出现了他的掌印，在冲击之下震颤，他掰开男孩的臀瓣，露出那个红肿的小穴，得意的冲着周围的兄弟炫耀。

 

“看来他已经被操过了嘛。那就更不用手下留情了。”

 

他直接把自己硬梆梆的鸡巴捅进那个穴口，底下一直不吭声的男孩终于忍不住喊叫出声，Ethan皱眉，他不喜欢这种提醒他身下是个男人的声音，于是他掐住了男孩的脖子，掐熄那些惨叫，开始横冲直撞。

Harry紧得可怕，体内的温度烫得他想立刻射在里面，而且不知道是不是因为被掐住了脖子，他的呼吸不稳，连带着肠壁也一呼一吸的吃着他的鸡巴，爽得Ethan头皮发麻，周遭撕裂流出的血莫名让场面变得更加香辣。

 

他坚持了一个不太丢人的时间，还没来得及抽出Nick就猴急的凑了上来。他拉开了Ethan掐住Harry的手，Harry于是终于泄出他的哭喊。

 

“求求，求求你……”他说得断断续续，“不要……射……不要在里面。”

 

他说这话的时候Ethan早就掏空了子弹。真是一个糊涂鬼，活该被干。而且他早说了，尊严有什么用呢？

 

Ethan退到一边看戏。Nick比他更加暴力，接近两米高的他确实有根大家伙，塞满了男孩的嘴，他扯着那头漂亮的卷发动作，强迫男孩吞吐，泡在男孩的眼泪和口水里发狂；沉默矮小的Benjamin行动力明显比平时高出了一大截，他不知道从哪里找到了一根水管，在Harry给Nick口交的时候直接捅进了他的肛门，考虑到他小的可怜的玩意，Ethan知道他确实需要这样的道具助兴。

 

这场派对的背景音由Harry的逐渐变弱的求饶，哭泣组成。

 

Danniel是第三个，他似乎比较喜欢男孩的脸，将原来跪着的人翻了个身直接按在地板上，男孩的腿被大大掰开，膝盖果然流血了。Danniel一边如痴如醉的舔着男孩的奶子，一边操人，男孩的软肉上全是牙印；而等轮到Luke完事的时候Harry已经意识不清了，他坍塌在原地，眼睛半睁着，被暴力的痕迹淹没，是一块脱离安全区即将消融的冰盖，要和精液和鲜血一齐没入肮脏的地板里，连带着那块围在他腰间被扯烂的碎布。

 

Ethan洗劫了一些藏在这里的现金就准备走了。但他没准备好对那声枪响的防备。

 

14

 

一共四声。枪枪致命。

 

Zayn说过他不喜欢违法。这句话依旧作数。尽管他依旧保留着随身带枪的习惯。

有时候不采用极端手段的后果就是，很多变数都难以控制，就像没有人知道蝴蝶翅膀扑动的那一小下会掀起一阵风暴，他没想到这群弱智能活下来摸到这里。

这必定是他最失败的一个计划。只是他没时间停下来反思，他必须想办法解决眼前的问题。

精瘦的男人踏过那些愚蠢的尸体，血从他们被洞穿的伤口里慢慢的流出来。Zayn走到那个问题身边——Harry倒在那里看他，四肢无力的摊开，状况非常糟糕，他干裂的嘴唇上下张合着想发声，但只泄出他干涸的气息。

 

“嘘——我们待会再聊天。”

 

Zayn脱下自己的外套盖住他，Harry努力的抓住那块布料，将自己的脸埋入其中，将自己藏起来。

 

而Zayn的枪口一直指向那个准备逃走的人。

 

“我记得你叫Ethan。”

 

Ethan看着同伴们的尸体，吓得直冒冷汗，说不出一句完整的话。

 

“我，我没有对他做这些事情！我只是……”

 

“你裤子拉链还没拉好。”Zayn平静的叙述事实。

 

“我……”Ethan哑口无言。

 

“我记得你有个孩子。”另外一个事实。

 

“求求你不要伤害他！我可以给你道歉，我，你要我做什么都可以！”

 

“你什么都做不了。”Zayn朝着男人的脚边开了一枪，Ethan腿软到直接跪下，“是你杀了这四个人。”

 

“我……可是……”

 

“你杀了这四个人，和Harry的叔叔，为了那一笔钱，然后你承受不住压力跑去自首。”

 

Ethan呆呆的看着Zayn，忽然明白过来。

他不明白的是，这些话其实是说给Harry听的，他怎么想以及接不接受已经不重要，Ethan必须完成这些任务——Harry明白，Zayn喜欢讲故事，也喜欢让自己编的故事成为现实。

 

“你和同伙闹了矛盾，所以才让Harry逃回了家，”Zayn继续说，“这个故事的另一面是，你的孩子依旧活着，他知道自己的父亲是一名杀人犯，但是无所谓，因为他能被一个很好的家庭收养，他在成年后会获得一笔钱……换而言之，你给不了他这种生活。而我可以随时杀死他。”

 

“你没得选。”Zayn把擦干净指纹的空枪砸到Ethan的脸上，懦弱的男人诚惶诚恐的接过后，门外进来两个人架走了他，于是房间里又只剩下Harry和Zayn。

 

他叹了口气。小心翼翼的扶起Harry，让他挨着墙坐下，方便Zayn查看伤口。他的肉票呆愣了半秒后松开攥着大衣的手，抱住自己的绑匪。

 

Harry埋在Zayn的颈窝，平复着自己的心情，整个人几乎是攀在了Zayn的身上。他脖子上可怖的於痕让他每一个小动作都附上了苦楚，粘滞在喉咙里的不知道是淤血还是那些男人恶心的精液，他狠狠的咳嗽，试着夺回自己被折磨掏空的嗓子。

 

“……我只是想穿你给我的那条裙子。”他嗫嚅着，却只能想起那条破碎的裙子。

 

“我知道。”

 

Zayn不愿意说接下来的话，但是眼前实在没剩下多少选择。要实现刚刚那个计划，Harry必须要参与进来。Harry的身上都是证据，可以让他们完美脱身的证据。

 

“刚刚我说的你都听到了对吧？”

 

Harry看着Zayn的眼睛，很艰难的点点头。

 

“我现在不能亲你……因为我不能留下我的痕迹，”Zayn拉起Harry，扶稳他。

 

“因为我这一个月没有见过你。”

 

“你从那个住宅区最隐蔽的路口，一直走到另一端。”

 

“没有人看见我。”

 

“没有人看见你。”

 

“然后我会倒在某个警察的怀里，被送到医院做那些我早就经历过的取证环节，在此之前会有人通知我的律师。”

 

“我是你的律师。”

 

“你是我的……然后我们就能在那里见面了么？”Harry扯着带血的嘴角露出明亮的笑容。

 

“然后我们就能生活在一起，拿到那笔钱。我们可以去世界上任何一个地方，做你喜欢的所有事情……我会吻你，睡你，直到你忘掉这些噩梦。”

 

“听起来不错……这是你讲过最好的一个故事。”

 

Harry被Zayn紧紧的搂在怀里，脚下围着一圈尸体。他知道自己早就不正常，所以那些治疗师，那些警察对他的帮助不会起到任何作用。他需要时间和幻想来麻痹自己，而Zayn的故事是他用过最好的药物。

 

他不需要其他人了。

 

这就是Harry倒在自家门口并遇到Fionn前几个小时所发生的的一切。

 

15

 

Aneurin的电话打进来之前，Fionn在洛杉矶的街头闲逛。

 

今天的天气很好，灿烂并不毒辣的阳光和湛蓝的天空，让平时忙碌的城市和其下破碎的梦想都变得不那么晦暗。

 

他很少申请假期，但是在知道自己的传记电影要开机之后他还是没忍住要过来逛逛。他通过前上司认识的那个脾气火爆的导演对电影的把控事无巨细，十分好奇Fionn这样的酷家伙愿意出售自己故事的缘由，声称“这对我对整个电影基调的选择起着决定性的作用”——其实屁用没有，套不到Fionn的话，他第二天就屁颠屁颠的跑去开机当他的大牌导演去了。

 

其实原因么……一点也不难猜。Fionn抬头看向那片巨大的LED荧幕，只是也想弄点东西炫耀一番。

 

_**我答应过你要把谜题的真相告诉你。现在你拿到手了。** _

 

在他把手账本递给Aneurin前，他把夹在第一页的明信片抽了出来。写下这句话的主人有着迷人的笑容和绿色的眼睛，Harry——或者现在该叫他Alex，他调皮的眨眼，在广告屏切向下一个品牌广告前念出那句台词。

 

“Today is a good day.”

 

确实是。

 

END


End file.
